unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted: Issue 1
Uncharted #1 is the first comic in the Uncharted comic miniseries, written by Joshua Williamson. Plot summary A quest for the legendary Amber Room launches Nathan Drake on a journey to the center of the earth. As enemies from Sir Francis Drake’s past come for revenge on his descendant, Drake must use all the skills at his disposal to stay one step ahead of the game."http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20747 Plot synopsis ]] The comic opens in medias res, with our hero Nathan Drake standing atop a crashed bi-plane sinking into what appears to be molten lava. Then, the story cuts to Nathan Drake and Harry Flynn a few days previous in the jungle near a plane crash site, pinned down by unknown enemy fire. The duo manage to escape with treasure and trinkets recovered from the crashed plane when Drake shoots the gas tank on an enemy truck, exploding and taking out many of the attacking gunmen. Next, the two are seen regrouping in a hotel room. Dividing the spoils of their expedition. Flynn leaves with most of the gold, Nate claiming all he wanted was the journal they also recovered. Flynn happily obliges and heads off. Before his departure, he meets Victor Sullivan. They appear to know each other, but the two are not on good terms. After exchanging insults, Flynn leaves. It is revealed Drake was to obtain the journal for a contractor, the Ludlows. However, he has his own agenda and decides to try and decode the journal before handing it over. Nate and Sully spend the night at a beach bar. While Nathan tries to decipher the journal, Sully joins the party at the bar. The next morning, Nathan finally decrypts the text, discovering it is the flight journal of Sir Richard Byrd . In his journal, it states that he was part of a secret mission for the Russians to hide the mysterious Amber Room, a chamber lined with amber panels backed with gold and decorated with various antiques and mirrors, which was looted from Russia during WW2 by the Nazis. The journal goes onto say that the Russians re-claimed the Amber Room after the war, and Byrd was hired to hide it once again. The only clue to the whereabouts of the Amber Room were hidden on an Amber Seal, taken straight from the walls of the Amber Room itself by Byrd. Digressing, the two head off to meet the Ludlows, the brother and sister pair who hired Drake to obtain the journal. They greet Michael Ludlow and his sister Rose Doughty. Nate then hands over the journal. Rose questions why there is sand in the pages and Drake states his curiosity got the better of him and he "checked it out". This is dismissed by the pair, finding for themselves that it is all in code. Drake receives his payment for retrieving the journal and the group part ways, with the Ludlows heading to auction where the Amber Seal is being sold. ]] Nate and Sully plan to steal the Amber Seal from the black market auction being held in Volkov Castle, Ukraine. The two arrive the next night and scout out the castle grounds, marking patrol routes, the number of guards and a secret entrance. But while out performing his reconnaissance, Nathan is discovered by fellow explorer Chloe Frazer. She points her gun at him, saying, "Always knew we would meet someday... just didn't think I'd have to kill you." Release The comic was released on November 30th 2011, at the cost of $2.99. Reception Early reviews for Issue: 1 has been positive, with IGN giving the comic a 7.5 out of 10. References Category:Publications Category:Uncharted comic